


Bubbles

by Infie



Series: Wet Work [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bubblebath can be a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Max sank back into her tub with a heartfelt sigh of relief as the hot, steaming water eased over her shoulders. The rich bubbles covered her past her neck to tickle her chin.

It was one of the benefits of moving into Terminal City; the apartment complexes had all of the facilities of the best condo corps, if one was willing to overlook the grime and general toxicity of the place. Max had taken one look at the roomy bathroom of this particular apartment and had practically swooned at the sight of the enormous two person bathtub. Now, she was giving it a test run.

It had taken a couple of weeks to find the time to fix up running water, and another to get hot and cold, but the ecstacy of a hot bath had been worth all of the trouble.

She had gotten back to her apartment late, as usual these days, and had immediately known that tonight was the night for the bubbles. She gathered up every candle she had, and placed them around her new bathroom, lighting them all excitedly. She poured herself a glass of red wine, making sure that the bottle was near enough to the tub that she could pour a refill without getting up. A bottle of her favourite sandalwood-scented bubble bath, and she was prepared. The bath had taken fifteen minutes to fill, and the wonderful rich scent of sandalwood had her practically drooling. Finally, all was in place, and Max stripped quickly and eased herself into her pool of paradise. 

"Aaaahhhhhh." she closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle in her body, one by one.

"Hey! Max!" Alec's voice came from her new living room.

Max started violently, actually going under for a second. She came up spluttering , bubbles streaming down her face. "Argh!"

"Max?" The door flew open and Alec charged into the bathroom, ready to take on any attackers. He stopped just inside the door, his face a mask of confusion. "Max? Are you all right? Why did you yell?"

"Get. Out!" Max shouted, gathering bubbles to cover her heaving chest. "I am taking a bath, damnit!"

Alec slouched against the door frame, taking in her bedraggled appearance with an irritating grin. He looked tired. "Strange. I didn't know baths included total submersion."

"They _don't_." Max gritted. "But _someone_ startled me. So, now, you can let me go back to what I was doing..."

Alec looked idly around the room, deliberately ignoring her inference that he leave. "Hey, Max, this looks nice. All the candles and everything." He sniffed appreciatively. "And, wow. What's that smell?"

Max finished wiping suds out of her eyes and glared at him. "It's sandalwood." She sniffed too, pointedly. "Something _you_ could use a little of. Have you been playing in the sewers again?"

Alec tilted his head playfully. "Nah. You know I'd never visit 'our place' without you, Max." Suddenly he straightened, and his eyes twinkled with an unholy glee. Max frowned nervously. _{What is he planning?}_ She found out.

Alec pulled his sweatshirt over his head in one smooth motion, one hand going to the button of his jeans as he kicked off his sneakers. He unzipped briskly, then untucked his T-shirt and stripped it off, too, dropping it on top of his rapidly growing pile of clothes. 

Max tore her eyes away from the play of candlelight on his chest reluctantly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Alec paused in pushing his jeans off his hips long enough to grin at her cockily. "I'm joining you, of course." His jeans joined the pile. He pulled off his socks, and his hands had just reached the waistband of his boxers when Max found her voice. 

"Oh, no, you're not." she was so shocked that her voice was practically ultrasonic.

"Come, on, Max. You can't take back your invitation now." he stripped off the boxers and approached the bathtub, unselfconsiously naked. "We all used to shower together at Manticore all the time, and the tub's plenty big enough. You probably won't even be able to tell I'm there."

Max closed her eyes against the sight of him naked. "But.. But..." the water sloshed gently as he climbed in. "Argh!" 

"Ahhhhh..." Alec wriggled down in the bubbles and closed his eyes in ecstacy. "This is wonderful, Max! I totally understand why you'd want to do this all the time."

"You.. you..." Max reached under the water, grabbed one masculine ankle, and pulled. It was Alec's turn to disappear underneath the bubbles as he yanked his foot out of her hand. Her plan backfired, though, as he came back up inches away from her, hazel eyes laughing as he made motor-boat noises with his mouth.

"Max!" he exclaimed happily, slick body just nudging hers from shoulder to toes. "I didn't know that baths could be this much fun." He placed a dollop of bubbles on the end of her nose, making her eyes cross. "I've always been a shower man, myself."

Max had a sudden image of Alec in her shower, water cascading down his perfect body, mouth open to catch the drops as they ran down his cheeks. She closed her eyes, put her hands against his chest, and pushed.

Alec went under again, grabbing at her for purchase. His hand flailed down her flank, and he let her go, once again coming up laughing. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair to sweep the wet strands off of his face. He sat up in the bath, wiping bubbles off his face, and as he opened his eyes his gaze collided with Max's. She hastily tried to wipe her expression blank, but knew already it was too late.

Alec's eyes darkened with sudden awareness, and he froze, staring at her face gilded by the candlelight. He raised his hand and touched her cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness. "Max..." he breathed. 

"Alec." she said uncertainly. "I don't think we should do this."

"No, no, you're right." he responded hoarsely, eyes focussed intently on her lips.

"Alec." A droplet of water slid down his neck, and she followed it's path hungrily. 

"Yes?" He sounded strangled.

"uh... I dunno..." her voice was faint, and she swayed towards him. His eyelids fluttered closed as he felt the water swirl around him with her movement. "Oh, Alec..." 

He met her half-way, hands coming up to cup her face as he kissed her passionately. She responded as if she was trying to inhale him into her, wrapping her arms around him fiercely, and pressing her body against his as though she were trying to climb inside. He ran his hands down her body under the water, weighing the fullness of he breasts in his hands. He flicked his thumbs across her nipples, and she moaned against his mouth. She moved back just enough to spread her legs and straddle his waist. As he felt her stomach brush up against his erection, Alec tore his mouth from hers and lifted her away.

"Max, Max." he said, panting. "Max... are you sure about this? Cause I'm not taking the blame for this alone." _{God, please say yes. I may die from this if you say no.}_

She stared at him hotly, trembling with her desire for him. She nodded, slowly. "Yes." she breathed, reaching for him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh, yes."

He crushed her against his chest, rolling them in the water so that she was on top of him and he was submerged except for his head. He raised soapy hands to caress her breasts softly, watching her reactions to his touch raptly. His erection was pressed between her groin and his stomach, and as he tilted his hips she slid slickly against him, wringing a groan from his lips. She reached into the water and caressed his length with her fingertips, then shifted and ran her hands up his sides. "God, you are so hot, Max. I've wanted this forever." He told her huskily. "I can't believe how beautiful you are. God. I want to be inside you already."

Max's eyes fluttered closed as he kneaded her breasts. "Oh, Alec. You feel amazing. I had no idea." she paused as he thrust his hips against her, sliding his hardness against her clitoris and sending a powerful surge of pleasure through her. "God, I want you." she licked dry lips. "I want you right now."

Alec bared his teeth, coming up off the bottom of the tub to capture her lips. He'd had no idea mere words could affect him so strongly, but he felt his heart thud painfully in his chest at hers. "You want me?" he asked, wanting to hear it again. "You want this?" He grasped her hips in his hands and moved her against his hardness.

"Yes, Alec. I want it." she paused to moan at the sensation of his slick, soapy skin sliding so hotly against hers. Her voice shook. "God... Alec. Please?"

He had never heard anything as sweet as Max begging for him. 

Alec's fingers tightened on her hips, digging almost painfully into the flesh. He lifted her, and her hands encircled him, caressing his length and positioning him at her entrance. He bared his teeth, breathing hard, and brought her down against him, sheathing himself in her heat until he could feel his balls pressed against her ass. He stopped, fighting for control. Max had exhaled in a deep groan that vibrated through his whole body. Her internal muscles shuddered and clenched around him, and he gritted his teeth. The warm caress of the swirling water played against his over sensitive skin like another lover. 

Max began to move her hips in helpless little jerks, twitching against his hands holding them still. He tilted them ever so slightly, rubbing her clit against the hard thrust of his pelvis, and Max threw back her head and cried out. He flexed his hands, then moved her hips again, and again. He could feel her heat increase, and her trembles increase to shudders. He adjusted his grip again, then lifted her and thrust his entire length back into her. Max stiffened and arched her back, eyes wide as her climax overtook her. Alec watched her come, and as she began to come down from the high, he rolled her and began to drive into her in deep, racking strokes. 

"Oh god!" Max gave the most erotic moan he'd ever heard as she built to another, even more powerful orgasm. "Alec... Yes! Right there!" The wave broke, and she spasmed violently around him. He couldn't wait any longer and thrust one last time before his world exploded into white heat. 

He turned them so they lay submerged on their sides, still enmeshed but no longer in any danger of drowning. Max opened her eyes drowsily and leaned to kiss his sex-swollen lips. "I never knew bubble baths could be so relaxing, Max. We should make this a regular thing." Alec's voice was hoarse as he tried bring his breathing back under control. Max swallowed and cuddled closer at the barely hidden question in his voice. 

"I'm planning on having one almost every night." She told him.

"Really?" She felt him shift slightly. "Want some company?"

"Not really." She replied. He stilled, and she could have sworn she felt his heart stop. She pushed away slightly so that she could look him in the eyes, and he could see what she felt. "I don't want some company, Alec. What I do want, is you."

-30-


End file.
